


Weak for You Alone

by HuntedHart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Rescue, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntedHart/pseuds/HuntedHart
Summary: Mighty, Knuckles, and Shadow are knights sworn to protect the Prince of the Underground, a duty made difficult by Sonic's selfless courage. A chance encounter with Imperial mercenaries ends with Sonic's capture. It's a relief when his knights come to the rescue just in time; before the mercenaries use Sonic to indulge their darkest desires, and just as the potion designed to make him beg for it starts to kick in. The knights would lay their lives down for their prince, but they're just as eager to service him in other ways.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick, single-chapter PWP. I'm not very good at that. The next chapter will have porn, I promise (I hope).

The Prince of the Underground was bound and determined to make his royal guard go gray. It wasn’t that Sonic was often in need of protection. Quite the opposite; he was a brilliant warrior, able to go toe-to-toe with any of the Queen’s finest as easily as dancing. He could outrun the breeze or outwit fate, and therein lay the problem. He was fearless, never hesitating to place himself in danger, never doubting that he would come out unscathed. But despite the rumors that swirled around him, Prince Sonic was as mortal as any hedgehog, and it fell to Mighty and the other two knights of the guard to keep him safe. That duty would have been easier if Sonic would do as he was told, stay behind the guard, let others fight for him. Mighty supposed that a docile, wilting prince would not be much use to the queendom. Still, he might prefer that to his insufferable liege, too proud to back down from a fight, too thickheaded to understand just how many people would mourn if the worst were to happen.

With Imperial soldiers growing more and more bold in their excursions across the border, it was only a matter of time before a conflict was unavoidable. Still, as the sun set, Mighty had every hope for a peaceful night. He was alert, as he needed to be, especially while he, Sonic, and the guard were spending the night far from the palace at the heart of the Underground. They were traveling to one of the walled cities along the great road. They’d left behind the relative safety of the Underground, but were still within the nation’s borders. Caverns and tunnels opened up to primal forest, the canopy so thick it was scarcely brighter than the Underground itself. The party had left the road behind in favor of keeping their journey secret. Sonic preferred to travel quickly and with as few guards as his mother would allow; the minimum number included Mighty, Knuckles, and Shadow. Although they were only a few days’ journey from Imperial territory, the small party felt quite safe. No one but the royal family knew what paths they planned to take, and the four of them were more than capable of dispatching the occasional highwayman. Mighty took first watch against unwanted surprises, enjoying the breeze and the chatter of his compatriots as they set up camp.

Soft footsteps and the smell of coffee heralded the prince’s arrival. Sonic joined Mighty at the edge of camp, a carved wooden mug in either hand. Steam rolled off the lip of the cup as he offered it to Mighty. The gesture was hardly noteworthy, as was his assistance in stoking the fire or his offer to take a shift on watch. This far from the palace, Sonic traded the weight of his title for effortless kindness. In the privacy of the wild, he never had to pretend that his knights were not also his dearest friends. Mighty could not so easily place his duties at the back of his mind, not when the smile Sonic gave him was more precious than a thousand princes. 

“Something to make sure you don’t doze off,” Sonic said. “Other than Knuckles’ snoring, that is. Now that I think about it, I might need something to help me sleep.”

Mighty snorted, taking the offered cup. His gloves dulled the coffee’s heat to a pleasant warmth. “It’s true, you can’t afford to lose your beauty rest.” It was a blatant lie. It was a struggle to deny that Sonic was beautiful when bearing the full weight of his attention. A prince needed to be beautiful, and so many of the nobles of the queen’s court were; pristine and cold, absent of flaws and fear. Sonic was beautiful in the same way as the summer sky, radiating energy and abundant joy. He leaned against the solid trunk of a tree beside Mighty, only an inch keeping their shoulders from touching, and his warmth rivaled the steam wafting off the coffee.

“See, here I was going to give you something to look forward to after your shift,” Sonic said, his broad grin ruining his attempts at feigning offense. “But if I’m so hard to look at, there’s not much point inviting you into my sleeping bag, is there?”

A flustered smile stretched across Mighty’s face as he was reminded of another benefit of traveling in a small group. Out in the wilderness, with no one to bother but Knuckles and Shadow (one of whom might join in, while the other would refused to abandon his turn on watch but spend the rest of the trip complaining about being left out), they had a rare opportunity to enjoy themselves without being interrupted by royal responsibilities. It would be a shame not to take advantage of it. “It’s starting to sound like you never intended to get any sleep tonight,” he said. Sonic made no attempt to appear innocent, nor hide the eagerness in his sparkling eyes. He took a long sip of coffee instead.

It was going to be difficult to stay alert now that all Mighty could think of was slipping into bed alongside his prince. Sonic, drowsy but enthusiastic, drawing him in with tugs on his clothes and open-mouthed kisses and saccharine temptation. They wouldn’t get a moment of rest, but it would be worth it to have Sonic wrapped around him, the forest canopy above and soft soil below. “You’re nothing but trouble,” Mighty said, fondness melting into his voice. “Did you come over here just to distract me? Because you’re doing a damn good job of that.”

Sonic couldn’t be scared off that easily. Quite the opposite; he leaned in, his shoulder bumping amiably against Mighty’s, his eyes warm with promise. “I’ll leave you alone, but why don’t I give you an appetizer first?”

Mighty would like that very much, and although he made a valiant effort of playing it cool, he couldn’t fully conceal his excitement as Sonic stood up on his tiptoes, balancing himself with one hand on Mighty’s shoulder. Mighty wrapped his hand around the small of Sonic’s back and dipped his head, and they met in a kiss. They lingered, sultry and unhurried. Sonic caught Mighty’s lower lip between pointed teeth, applying just enough pressure to send sticky-sweet warmth through Mighty’s body. They separated long enough to catch a breath, and then Sonic leaned in for another kiss. Mighty indulged him for a moment before delivering a quick, sharp tug to his tail. The Prince of the Underground squeaked like a startled mouse, and Mighty let out a burst of laughter. “Jackass!” Sonic said, yanking on Mighty’s ear in retribution.

“Go distract someone else,” Mighty said, still quite pleased with himself. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Sonic rolled his eyes, but when he turned to walk away, Mighty could see that his tail was wagging with ill-contained glee. It was only when he went very still that Mighty realized what he had failed to notice earlier. Sonic must have heard it too; footsteps, dozens of them, striding through forest undergrowth. Prince and knight exchanged a concerned glance before Sonic whistled for the other two. Knuckles and Shadow looked up from their bickering, leaping to their feet as they too realized that their party was not alone in this corner of the forest. Mighty set his coffee down, freeing his hands to grasp the hilt of his mace.

The leader of the unfamiliar party emerged through the brush, and Mighty’s worst suspicions were confirmed. The strangers were outfitted for battle, many of them carrying more weapons than they had hands to wield. Their armor was piecemeal, ranging from worn leather to heavy mail. They didn’t have any uniform or banner, but it wasn’t difficult to determine where their loyalties lay. A disorganized but dangerous band could only be mercenaries and opportunists, backed by Robotnik’s Empire and spoiling for a fight. Judging by the surprise on the leader’s face, like Sonic and his knights, they had not expected to meet anyone this far from the road.

“Hi there!” Sonic said. To the casual observer, his expression was friendly and guileless, but Mighty recognized the tension in his posture. Sonic was concerned, but not nearly as much as he should have been. They were outnumbered, and foliage murmured as the strangers slowly encircled their camp. Mighty was the only one prepared for a real fight. Knuckles and Shadow were never unarmed, but they had traded their heavy armor for traveling clothes. Sonic had done the same, and his sword was sheathed and lying several feet away, beside his sleeping bag. Still, he showed no sign of fear. It would be easy to mistake him for a fool. It would be deadly to mistake him for an easy target. “Are you guys lost? I can tell you’re not from around here. The road’s straight west, you can’t miss it.”

A wiry-furred dog shoved his way to the front of the group. The leader, judging by the way the muscle shrank away from him. His armor was old, but well-kept, and he had the effortless confidence of a seasoned soldier. He looked Sonic up and down, then sized up his entourage. Mighty’s cold glower was a harsh contrast to Sonic’s practiced charm. Finally the mercenary captain said, “We know where we’re going. That’s none of your concern. Sorry to bother you, we’ll be on our way in short order.”

Mighty kept his expression even, hiding his breath of relief. A raiding party this far south was troubling, and he feared for whatever town they set their sights on. But the four of them, taken off guard, were in no position to send them packing. They could notify the militia at the next town, but they couldn’t afford to gamble with Sonic’s life. It was for the best that the strangers move on in search of an easier target.

He should have known that Sonic would come to the opposite conclusion. “I’m making it my concern, actually,” he said, his cheer giving way to thinly-veiled menace. “You look like you’re looking for trouble. Did Robotnik put you up to this? What’d he promise you, a castle? Slaves? Immortality? I’ve got bad news about the immortality bit; he’s not lying, but having your soul trapped in a machine isn’t as fun as it sounds.”

Mighty swung his head around to level Sonic with a warning glare. Sonic pointedly did not look at him. He did not break eye contact with the grizzled mercenary, who shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t be a hero, kid. I get it, you’re don’t scare easy, but you’re outnumbered. Back off and we’ll go be someone else’s problem.”

Sonic had never liked taking orders, or letting someone else fight his battles for him. Mighty knew what would the answer would be before the dog finished his sentence. In one swift movement, Shadow dropped to one knee, drawing Sonic’s sword from its sheath and hurling it in a graceful arc. Sonic snatched it out of the air at the same moment the dog howled a command to attack.

Mighty’s only desire was to get to Sonic’s side. The first few mercenaries to get in his way paid for it when he didn’t slow, his full momentum turning his shield into an extremely effective battering ram. But more took their place, and soon Mighty could not see his prince—or anything, in fact, beyond the crushing chaos of melee. He set aside his worry and turned his attention instead to the problem at hand. As Mighty was most obviously a soldier, the mercenaries had judged him to be the most urgent threat. That was debatable, especially once Sonic found room to maneuver, but they were correct in that Mighty was able to tear through their ranks like he was swatting flies. At first they swarmed him, hoping to swiftly overwhelm them, but as more and more were tossed aside by the business end of his mace, the others reconsidered the wisdom of fleeing into the woods. A lull in the maelstrom allowed Mighty to catch a glimpse of his prince. He and Knuckles fought back to back, partners in an expert dance. Sonic alternated between overwhelming offense and swift retreat, ducking away just in time for a enemy’s weapon to collide with Knuckles’ gauntlets. Sonic’s blade slashed before the mercenaries saw him move. Knuckles’ priority was to serve as Sonic’s shield, but when the opportunity arose he dealt devastating strikes of his own. The sight of one mercenary being picked up and hurled with enough force to knock another off their feet was a much-needed reminder that Sonic was in good hands.

In the split second before the brawl closed in once more, Sonic caught Mighty’s eye. There was no time to smile, just a wink, there and gone once more in between heartbeats. A conversation passed between them in that moment, as Mighty knew just what Sonic would say. It was his duty to protect Sonic, but it was Sonic’s duty to protect everyone. There was never any option of letting the raiders move on without a fight, let them ravage an unprotected community. Prince or not, Sonic would never not place himself between the innocent and those who would do them harm. Mighty could never argue with Sonic when he was feeling selfless. He finally relented, and could see Sonic’s victorious grin in his mind’s eye. Mighty would do as his prince commanded, and ensure that these invaders did not harm another of Her Majesty’s subjects.

The battle was no more than a few minutes, and victory was decisive. Mighty, winded but uninjured, examined the aftermath. Would-be raiders lay groaning in the dirt, so many that it was a chore to step over them. Countless others had scattered into the woods. Even if enough of them managed to regroup, they would think twice before attacking anyone else on this side of the border. The other two knights were in no worse shape than Mighty; Shadow was not even out of breath. Knuckles, however, wore an expression twisted by shame and panic that he failed to disguise as anger. To his horror, Mighty soon realized why.

“Where is he?” Shadow said, his voice laced with fury.

“We were separated in the fight,” Knuckles said. “I told him to stay close to me!”

“And you assumed he’d listen?” Shadow snapped.

“Of course not! But I had to blink eventually, and when I opened my eyes he was gone!”

Shadow gritted his teeth with the effort it took to keep from wrapping his hands around Knuckles throat. Knuckles, despite being just as frustrated with himself, would not hesitate to respond in kind. Mighty quickly intervened, grabbing each of them by the shoulder and yanking them back. “Drop it,” he said, his voice quiet but firm. “If he’s hurt, we can’t waste any time.”

The two knights, ever ready to express their frustrations via physical violence, forced themselves to calm. This argument would continue at a later time, but at the moment, nothing mattered more than finding Sonic. Mighty only hoped they weren’t too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raiders don't realize that they've managed to capture a prince. They do know, however, that Sonic was responsible for their humiliating defeat, and they intend to punish him for it. Sonic won't break easily, but can he hold out until he's rescued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the Bad Tags happen. Also I didn't get to the promised porn. Oops. Anyway, there will be a happy ending, including enthusiastic lovemaking between Sonic and his three boyfriends. But if you're sensitive to non-con, feel free to skip this chapter.

Sonic saw the world in slow motion. It was unbearable at times, those council meetings that crawled in circles for hours left Sonic wanting to burrow through the walls. At times like this, however, it made Sonic unstoppable. The world was an obstacle course of whirling blades, but each weapon aimed at Sonic might as well have tried to carve up the wind. Over and over again, mercenaries struck at where he had been a split second ago, but Sonic was always racing on ahead, his own attacks landing before his targets knew they were in danger. And on the rare occasion Sonic made a misstep, Knuckles was there to watch his blind side until he could recover. Compared to Sonic, people assumed that Knuckles was big, dumb, and slow. Only one, maybe two of those were accurate, but the two of them fell into a familiar rhythm. They were untouchable, and it was soon obvious that the raiders had wildly misjudged how difficult this fight would be. With any luck, the next band would think twice before making deals with Robotnik.

Sonic slid under the swing of the club, driving the hilt of his sword into a raider’s knee. The mercenary doubled over, and Sonic used his shoulder as a step stool to leap into the air and get a better look at the battlefield. Sonic saw his companions frozen in time. Mighty had his mace tipped back in preparation for a brutal swing. Whoever he hit was not likely to get back up, and if they did, they would not be eager to get back into the fight. Shadow was cast in the eerie green glow of magical flames. The sight of a battle-mage was often sufficient to make enemies keep their distance, and if they didn’t take the hint, Shadow’s naginata tended to do the trick. The long metal shaft compensated for Shadow’s short reach, allowing him to control the battlefield even as opponents closed in on all sides. At least, that was how things usually went. From Sonic’s bird’s eye view, he spotted a scarred mongoose who, by luck or terrifying skill, had managed to slip past Shadow’s defenses. Twin daggers pointed toward his back, and Sonic didn’t hesitate. He drew his sword arm back and launched it like a spear. By the time Shadow realized that he was in danger, the mongoose was slumped at his feet, and Sonic landed gracefully on the forest floor.

Empty-handed, this fight was going to be a bit more challenging. Sonic didn’t waste time worrying about that. Best to get back to Knuckles and snag a weapon off one of the fallen. Easy, right? Sonic darted in between his enemies, his eyes on the ground. He spotted a slim rapier, good for showing off fancy swordplay and not much else. A heavy hammer, he didn’t even try to lift it. A crossbow, not his style. There! A bastard sword was lodged in a tree; he remembered ducking under it before sending its owner fleeing into the woods. Not quite what he preferred, but it was well-made and solid without being heavy enough to slow him down. Sonic wrapped his hands around the hilt and tugged. It remained stuck right where it was, and Sonic, rapidly losing patience, braced his foot against the tree trunk to try one more time. He realized too late that staying still had been a mistake when the edge of a blade slid against his throat.

“I did warn you,” the mercenary captain said. “Now drop it.”

Sonic didn’t try to call for help, partially due to bruised pride, but mostly because his guard wouldn’t be able to intervene so long as he was being held at knifepoint. He wasn’t going to risk being used as a hostage. And so no one noticed when the captain slipped off with a prisoner, just another mercenary retreating from a fight that had gotten too hot to handle. Sonic didn’t fight, but he didn’t go quietly either. He ran his mouth until it was stuffed with a knotted scarf, at which point it fell to his twitching ears and defiant glare to communicate his disdain. Sonic wasn’t frightened, certainly not as much as he should have been. That didn’t mean he enjoyed being manhandled. As other members of the band started to regroup, Sonic’s wrists and ankles were bound, and he was slung over the shoulder of a swarthy lioness. There he would remain until daylight, each step carrying him farther away from his friends.

“Cocky brat,” the dog said. Sonic was dropped unceremoniously in the dust. The depleted group began to set up camp in an alcove tucked beneath a cliff, while the captain looked over their prisoner. Sonic met his gaze without flinching, expressing no more than mild irritation at the situation he found himself in. “Well, you got what you wanted. We’ll head back to the Empire, but at least we won’t be leaving empty-handed.”

“Are we really bringing him all the way across the border?” the lioness said. “Let’s find out if someone’s willing to ransom him and be done with it.”

Sonic resisted the urge to laugh. So they didn’t know who he was, and unless they went back for the satchel where he was keeping his seal, they weren’t going to find out. Sonic wished he could see the look on Robotnik’s face when he learned who had slipped out of his grasp. Sonic never stayed tied down for long, after all.

“Now there’s an idea! Let’s go back and ask how much those soldier boys how much they’d be willing to pay for their captain.” The dog’s false cheer quickly evaporated into a harsh growl. “They’ll fucking break us into pieces. We’ve already been sent off with our tails between our legs. We’ve got a prisoner, and we’re still alive; I’m not going to take any more risks.”

The lioness scoffed. “Fine,” she said. “So long as you carry him the rest of the way. I’ll be plucking quills out of my fur for days.”

Sonic’s petty satisfaction was short-lived. The dog crouched down so that they were eye-to-eye, reaching out with one rough paw to grasp Sonic’s chin. Sonic tried to jerk his head away, but the dog held fast. “I know a trader not far from here,” he said. “Specializes in taming troublesome slaves. He’ll pay a premium for anyone with a pretty face.”

Sonic quickly squashed the dread that tried to twist his chest into knots. There was no reason to be afraid of what they had planned for him. He wasn’t going anywhere, except back into the woods to find his companions. He just needed a way to get out of his bonds.

“The little shit’s got that going for him, at least.” Another mercenary, a bear with a nasty scar across one eye, joined in. His leer set Sonic’s every nerve on edge. “How much is a premium? One bratty slave won’t pay as much as a proper raid, but I can think of other ways to make this worth our time.”

“Relax, we’ll all get a decent cut,” the captain said. “Hard to say exactly how much, though. Let me get a better look at what we’re working with.” When he drew his knife again, Sonic began to thrash. Someone grabbed his legs before he could kick the dog’s face in. Another set of hands gripped his shoulders, holding him still as the mercenary sliced through his tunic. Sonic had never been shy about nudity, quite comfortable wearing fewer stuffy layers and ostentatious decoration than the aristocracy preferred, but already his captors’ eyes felt like searing flames. The last thing he wanted was to be even more exposed.

He didn’t have a choice in the matter. More and more raiders, stinging from their defeat and eager to punish the sharp-tongued leader of the strangers that had so thoroughly humiliated them, gathered around. They whistled and jeered as their captain cut Sonic’s clothes off of him, commenting loudly about the softness of his fur, the toned muscle all over his body, the handful of scars that just made him even more desirable. “The right buyer will pay a fortune for the privilege of breaking a real fighter,” the dog said. “And I’m no slaver, but this has become personal. I’m going to enjoy teaching you a lesson myself.”

The seconds passed by with agonizing slowness, but this time, Sonic couldn’t move. That didn’t stop him from trying. He struggled with all his strength, but the many hands restraining him didn’t give an inch. He tried to use his quills to cut through the ropes around his wrists, but he was bound in such a way that he couldn’t quite reach. It didn’t matter either way. Deft fingers untied him, but strong paws held him just as securely. They dragged him to his feet, forced his arms above his head, and lashed his wrists to a rock jutting out of the cliffside. Stretched to his full height, Sonic’s tiptoes barely touched the ground. His ankles were next to be untied and moved. Strong hands gripped his thigh, lifting one leg up and binding it at the knee. Balanced precariously on one foot, unable to close his legs, Sonic had never felt so exposed. Still, fear never crossed his face, and his eyes burned with defiance. He met the captain’s gaze with a wordless challenge. He didn’t break easily.

A grinning owl nudged the dog in the side, before fetching a small glass vial from her sleeve. “Have him drink some of this,” she said. “Just a few drops, mind you, it doesn’t take much.”

He popped the cork and gave the liquid inside a cautious sniff. Then he bared his teeth in a wicked smile. “Alright, feisty. Let’s have some real fun.”

As soon as the gag was removed, Sonic began to curse and shout. “You think I’m scared? You can’t hold onto me forever. Let me go and I’ll give you a head start before I—” His teeth snapped together with an audible click as the vial approached his mouth. Sonic turned his head away, his lips twisted into a snarl, his ears pinned flat against his skull.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” the dog said. “I’m doing you a favor, you know. A few drops of this and you’ll be gagging for it. Wouldn’t you rather enjoy yourself?” Sonic didn’t answer, nor was he given a chance. The dog gripped his jaw in one hand and the vial in the other. Someone twisted his ear until the pain made him hiss, but still he refused to open his mouth. Someone else yanked on his tail, and that did the trick. Sonic’s startled gasp was just enough of an opening. More than a few drops splashed onto his tongue. The dog clamped a hand over his mouth before he could spit it out, and Sonic felt heat creep through his body as a small amount slipped down his throat.

Once his mouth was freed, Sonic quickly spat out all that he could. Too late. The draught was kicking in fast, and warmth seeping into Sonic’s core promised that the effects would be intense. Already he was panting for breath, although that had more to do with his energetic squirming. The dog stepped back, handing off the vial. The vicious glee in his eyes was a sharp contrast to the level-headed leadership he preferred to show. “That’s it,” he said. “You’ll be feeling that draught in a few minutes. Here’s an idea. I’m going to give my blessing to anyone who wants to use you like a toy. It’s only fair, seeing as you ruined our night. But no one’s going to touch you until you start begging.”

There were groans and laughter alike from the other raiders, but they did as they were told. Sonic suddenly felt jittery without their hands on him, as if physical touch was all that kept him from writhing out of his skin. “Fine,” he snapped. “Piss off, and make yourself comfortable. You’ll be waiting a long time.”

No one went far, and Sonic was starting to realize why. His skin felt feverish, like his body was a fireplace and someone wouldn’t stop piling on wood. For the first few minutes it was merely uncomfortable. Then it became unbearable. A stiff breeze felt like a lover’s kiss, and he ached for something more substantial. The memory of hands groping him, restraining him, binding him reshaped in his mind until the thought of further manhandling made him tremble with longing. Sweat dampened his fur, but between his thighs he was thoroughly soaked. A hungry growl startled him, and when he opened his eyes he realized why; his dick had stiffened and could now be clearly seen peeking out from under its hood. There was nowhere to hide, not even in his own fur. He could not stop any of them from touching him where he was most vulnerable. What was it the dog had offered? To use him like a toy. Sonic gritted his teeth and swallowed the whimper that tried to escape him.

“Come on, Captain,” the bear whined. “Look at him, he’s dying for it. Can’t we just…”

The dog silenced him with a sharp swat. “Keep it together. He’s going to be a slave, and slaves have to learn manners. If he wants it, he’s going to have to ask.” By the end of that sentence, he was practically purring. For the first time, Sonic averted his gaze. His cheeks burned with want and shame, and he was sure both could be seen in his eyes. Worse, he was starting to wonder why it would be so terrible to beg.

All around him, the mercenaries had begun to purr and growl. Each sound made him shift and squirm, and each helpless movement made them want him more. What would they do if he kept holding out? Rebel against their captain, start a brawl to see who got to fuck him first? Sonic imagined himself in the middle of a vicious tug of war, claws scraping his skin, bodies rutting against him as each of them tried at once to mount him. If he started begging, would he ever be able to stop? Which would give out first, as he was used over and over without respite, his voice or his body? Sonic couldn’t even rub his thighs together—not for lack of trying—but thought that even that would be enough, in this sorry state, to bring him over the edge. Would the potion keep his body in this intense state of arousal even after he finished? Was it even possible for him to be satisfied before it wore off? Sonic could hear someone whimpering pitifully and realized that it was him.

When he opened his mouth, he wasn’t sure if it was to curse or surrender. Before he could find out, the raiders’ camp devolved into chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince's guards carry out a timely rescue, but the prince himself is in a sorry state. Luckily, there's no one else he trusts more to comfort him while he's vulnerable. Sonic rarely begs, but when he does, they can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised last chapter AND the good spicy content. In case it wasn't clear from the summary, the knights "comfort" Sonic with their dicks. Over and over again. This is technically dub-con, given that Sonic is still under the effects of the potion; however, it's within a healthy established relationship, all parties enjoy themselves very very much, and they continue to feel good when it's over.

A sweep of the battlefield confirmed that Sonic was still alive, but there was no guarantee he’d stay that way for long. It would be impossible to track down all those who fled, but Knuckles found a trail where several of them had regrouped. It was the guards’ best bet of finding their prince in one piece. Without waiting for permission, Shadow took off at top speed, leaving the slower pair to follow in his wake. A risky move, if any of the raiders were hoping for revenge, but it was a brave and stupid man who would pick a fight with Shadow in this state. But with any luck, Shadow could scout ahead and confirm or deny that they were on the right track. Or he might attempt to fight them singlehandedly and get captured as well, but Mighty banished that worry from his mind. There was nothing to do but follow the trail and wait for Shadow’s signal.

It was hours later, almost sunrise, when Knuckles paused. He tilted his head as if straining to hear a whispering melody. When it was finished, he picked up the pace, now certain that they were headed in the right direction. Shadow’s magic was not advanced enough to transmit language, but it functioned well enough as a beacon that only Knuckles could perceive. He wasn’t far away. Neither was Sonic. For the first time since the battle, Mighty dared to hope that things would be alright in the end. Still he ran, refusing to slow for something as trivial as exhaustion. He wouldn’t keep Sonic waiting.

Shadow waited for them at the cleft of a valley, with cliffs looming overhead. He wasted no time, speaking in hushed tones. “There’s ten of them, at least two injured. Sonic is restrained but unhurt.”

If Sonic had been injured, there was not a force in all the world that would have stopped Shadow from rushing to his side, damn the consequences. Mighty’s relief was palpable, but they couldn’t afford to rest just yet.

Ten would be a walk in the park. Shadow had scouted the area; there was no backup coming, and the whole group was clustered around the base of the cliff. Sonic was presumably at the center, but hidden from view. The cruel laughter made his skin crawl. He wouldn’t have to listen to it for long. Knuckles and Mighty got into position, ready to attack from either flank. Shadow raced uphill, pausing at the top of the cliff. Silent, hardly daring to breathe, he peered over the edge. His suspicions were confirmed; a blue-furred form was bound at the base of the cliff, surrounded by jeering mercenaries. Shadow’s view was limited from this angle, but he judged that Sonic’s energetic struggling was a sign of his continued health. He took a deep breath, saving his rage for the heat of battle. Then he sent Knuckles the signal to begin the attack.

Knuckles and Mighty burst forth from the woods, crashing over the raiders like an avalanche. Shadow leaped from the cliff, timing his descent so that he reached the ground just as the enemy was most preoccupied with his compatriots. As he neared the ground, he swung his naginata in a vicious downward strike, dispatching the one mercenary who kept enough of his wits to lunge for Sonic. Shadow recognized the unconscious form of grizzled dog, their leader. With any luck, he would survive long enough to face justice in the Queen’s court. Shadow didn’t give him a second thought, but fell into a defensive stance in between the melee and his prince.

“Shadow!” Sonic’s voice was a welcome relief, even he sounded pained, desperate, in a way that put Shadow on edge. He glanced over his shoulder and was rooted in place by what he saw. Sonic was stripped bare, which was not unusual in itself. What was unusual was his flushed cheeks, the way his body shook, the feral desperation in his eyes. His spread legs did nothing to conceal his dick, so hard it must have ached, and the liquid arousal drenching his thighs. He was thoroughly debauched, and Shadow was torn between fury and lust so intense his vision blurred.

Sonic shouted once more, and the alarm in his voice snapped Shadow back to reality. He whirled around, slashing at a mercenary who surged out of the crowd. He forced himself to remain in the moment, to put aside his turmoil until the fight was done. Protecting Sonic was all that mattered, even if the whimpers that slipped out of the bound prince were the sweetest siren song dragging at Shadow’s attention.

When only two raiders were left standing, a single growl from Knuckles was all it took to send them scurrying off into the forest. Only when he was sure that there was no one left to fight did he finally take a good look at Sonic. Taking in the prince’s exposed and trembling form, Knuckles’ mind raced to the worst conclusion. Sonic might be alive, but they were too late. Rage, both righteous and jealous, left Knuckles’ head spinning, and he barely resisted the urge to track down the escaping villains and break them beyond repair. He could not, because that would mean letting Sonic out of his sight.

Shadow was nearest to him, and so went about releasing the prince from his bonds. At least he tried; as soon as he touched Sonic’s raised leg in order to steady him, Sonic moaned like he was experiencing pleasure for the first time. Shadow recoiled as if he had been electrocuted, and Sonic said, “Sorry! Sorry, fuck—don’t go.”

Taking a deep breath, Shadow tried again, delicately slicing through the ropes holding Sonic’s leg aloft. Mighty approached Sonic’s other side, gently cupping his cheek in one hand. Sonic’s breath was ragged, but it steadied just a bit as he nuzzled against Mighty’s touch. “Did they hurt you?” Mighty said.

“No?” Sonic said. “I mean, they tried to, but they didn’t do anything yet and now you’re here and fuck, Mighty, I’m going crazy! I need, I need…”

Shadow cut through the ropes binding Sonic’s wrists, and he dropped like a stone into Mighty’s arms. “Easy, easy,” Mighty said, but Sonic couldn’t be calmed.

He panted like a beast in heat, his thighs pressed together in a frantic attempt to get any kind of friction on his cock. With each passing second in the care of his loved ones, any lingering fear and indignation eased out of him, leaving distilled want in its place. “No one touched me. They wanted to break me but they didn’t and now you’re here and I can’t wait another second!”

It wasn’t the first time they had seen Sonic like this. All three of them had fond memories of their prince blissed-out and eager for more. Flat on his back, riding high on the rush of a particularly intense sparring match. Bent over the railing of a secluded balcony, a hand clapped over his mouth to keep his moans from alerting other attendants of the gala. Face down on his bed, his hips propped up, his tail wagging, his teeth sinking into the pillow. Sonic was not too proud to beg when it was just them, but normally it took quite a bit of teasing to get him in this sorry a state. And when he turned his pleading emerald gaze on his knights, none of them could stand to say no.

Sonic moaned with relief as Mighty pressed a kiss to his lips. His delight was a balm to the knights’ frazzled nerves. He was frantic with desire, but only because he hadn’t been touched. The waiting had been agony, but now, in the care of his most trusted companions, he could be satisfied. They would fight and kill for him without hesitation, but they were much happier to please him.

Mighty slid one gloved hand between Sonic’s legs. The moment his palm caressed Sonic’s cock, the prince’s body quaked. His hips jerked helplessly, grinding through an orgasm that left him breathless. Knuckles huffed out a laugh, leaning in to nuzzle Sonic’s cheek. “Fastest thing alive.” The joke slipped out of him without a second thought, but Sonic’s revenge was well worth it. He turned his head to kiss Knuckles fiercely, all tongue and teeth and with no regard for delicacy. Knuckles matched each bite and growl, his hands gripping Sonic’s slim waist. Shadow’s teeth sinking into Sonic’s throat made him gasp. Knuckles took the opportunity to kiss a trail down to his collar bone before delivering another firm bite.

“Look, guys, the kissing is nice and you can keep doing that but I need something in me right now and I don’t care if it’s a hand or a dick or a fucking branch, just—ah!” Sonic was quite suddenly lifted off his feet. He was normally used to the fact that his knights could lift him like he weighed nothing, but in this moment the reminder sent another wave of frantic heat through his body. Before he could devolve into another round of begging, Mighty placed him in Knuckles’ arms.

“Find somewhere quiet and take care of him,” Mighty said. “I’ll join you soon.”

Sonic complained about Mighty’s absence the entire time he was carried. By the time they found a secluded cove, easy to defend if any stragglers dared to interrupt them again, Sonic was back to squirming and whimpering as if he hadn’t been touched in years. When they laid him out on Shadow’s cloak, he had a hand between his legs, frantically stroking his dick. It didn’t seem to be doing the trick; maybe it was his recent orgasm, maybe it was an itch he couldn’t scratch alone. Either way, he wasn’t allowed to carry on for very long. Knuckles took his wrist in an iron grasp and pinned it to the ground beside his head. When Sonic tried to use his other hand, Shadow caught it in the same way. The indignant betrayal on Sonic’s face was priceless. “Fuck you guys!” he said. “What part of ‘I’m losing my mind’ wasn’t clear? Quit screwing around and wreck me or I swear I’ll have you beheaded.”

Which brought them to a bit of a dilemma. The knights shared a glance before Shadow said, “Which of us do you want first?”

Sonic’s eyes flitted back and forth between them with the manic indecision of a child in a candy shop. “I don’t know. Flip a coin? Both at once? Oh! Actually I want that. Both of you, right now. Let’s go.”

Knuckles pinched Sonic’s thigh, not with any real force, but firm enough to prompt a truly undignified squeal. “You’re a mess,” Knuckles said, gruff and fond all at once. “You can barely handle me on a good day. We’re in the middle of the woods with no lube. We’ll break you in half.”

“I can handle you just fine.” Sonic was still whining, but the challenge in his voice was familiar and irresistible. It seemed, at least, that he had made his decision. He braced his foot against Knuckles’ chest and shoved. “Why are you still dressed?”

Baring his teeth in a grin, Knuckles stepped back to address that particular problem. Sonic immediately felt his absence. A few seconds was an eternity to wait. Luckily, there was one person here who didn’t move in slow motion. Sonic turned on his side, reaching for Shadow’s free hand and drawing it to his lips. His skin was hot to the touch, his eyes hooded and overflowing with want. Shadow still wasn’t used to seeing the full force of the prince’s desire directed at him, of all people. At times like this he wondered if he was dreaming. If it was a dream, he didn’t care. He didn’t resist as Sonic dragged him down to lay beside him. Shadow bent one knee, sliding his leg between Sonic’s thighs, to the prince’s rapturous delight. He threaded his fingers through Shadow’s fur and humped his leg with no regard for dignity or elegance. All that mattered was their bodies intertwined, their arms wrapped tight and clinging to one another like a lifeline, Shadow’s teeth punctuating the endless seconds as they left a ring of bruises around Sonic’s throat. Sonic was so overwhelmed with bliss that neither of them could tell if he had actually finished a second time; regardless, he didn’t stop his eager grinding, and remained thoroughly distracted when Knuckles returned.

Neither hedgehog was displeased when strong paws rolled them over so that Shadow was flat on his back, bearing Sonic’s full weight. Two pairs of eyes flew open. A grin flashed across Sonic’s face, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on Shadow’s lips. That kiss ended abruptly when Knuckles tugged on Sonic’s tail, forcing his hips upward and making him yelp. His head whipped around to verbally rip Knuckles to pieces, but any complaints died on Sonic’s lips when he remembered what he was doing. Knuckles couldn’t even begin to hide the clear lust on his face, the rosy flush across his muzzle, the willpower it took to wait even a second longer. His cock had yet to be touched, but had already emerged partway from its sheath, with moisture beading at the head.

The want that surged through Sonic nearly took away his ability to speak. He tried anyway. “Yes, god, please! C’mon Knux give it to me! Don’t make me wait, I HATE waiting, please please please—!”

Sonic wiggled his hips, trying his best to be irresistible. It was working. His entrance was swollen and dripping, liquid arousal soaking the fur of his inner thighs. His dick was flushed dark pink, so desperate to be touched that every second not grinding against the nearest hand or mouth or thigh was nothing short of torture. It took all of Knuckles’ self-control not to immediately bury his dick (or his face) between Sonic’s legs. Instead he said, “Are you sure?”

Sonic’s string of profanity turned into a shriek as Knuckles thrust into him. Knuckles was easily three times his prince’s size, and his cock was no exception. Normally it took quite a bit of time and effort to get Sonic worked up to take him so easily. But in Sonic’s current state, he opened up without a fuss. Any lingering pain only accentuated the waves of pleasure that washed through him as he was finally stuffed full. Knuckles fucked him open with slow, deep thrusts, until he was seated fully inside the shaking prince. He too shuddered, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Sonic was so tight around him it left his head spinning. If he only lasted a few minutes (without a potent aphrodisiac to blame), Sonic would never let him live it down. But as Knuckles went still, trying to keep himself under control, Sonic began to shift and whine impatiently. Fine. He was asking for it, after all. Knuckles braced his hands against the ground and began to fuck Sonic properly.

Nothing existed outside of this cave. Sonic couldn’t process anything that wasn’t Knuckles rutting into him, each thrust making him see stars—or Shadow writhing beneath him, looking at Sonic as if he’d hung the moon. Shadow’s cock was pinned to his front by his comically tight pants, and when Sonic reached down to massage his length Shadow was forced to bite back a needy whine. He began to wriggle out of his clothes, clumsy due to his reluctance to let go of Sonic for even a moment. Neither of them cared enough to get Shadow’s pants more than halfway down his thighs. As soon as his dick was available, Sonic began to stroke it from base to tip, his rhythm stuttering every time Knuckles slammed against his sweet spot. Shadow was not about to complain, less so when Sonic guided the knight’s cock to his own stuffed entrance. Well, if that was what his prince desired...

Shadow reached between them, rubbing Sonic’s dick between two fingers. Sonic breathless moans in his ear were a delicious invitation, and Shadow shifted until he was pressing into Sonic as well. Knuckles cried out as a second cock squeezed in alongside his own. He couldn’t bear to scold Sonic for disobeying him, not with the prince purring up a storm even as he was stretched to the limit. Knuckles smacked his ass anyway, and Sonic keened as the momentary pain went right to his dick. His dick which Shadow had yet to let go of; not wanting to hurt his prince, Shadow attempted to distract Sonic with overwhelming pleasure, and it was working a bit too well. Sonic no longer knew when one orgasm ended and the next began. His body quaked through one after the other, leaving him helpless to resist as Knuckles and Shadow used him. He had never been so full. His inner walls were stretched, his nerves alight as two stiff cocks pressed against each and every sweet spot. His world consisted of Knuckles’ hands grasping his hips, Knuckles’ body looming over him, Shadow pinned beneath him, Shadow pumping his dick like it was what he was born to do.

Knuckles had abandoned his intense pace in favor of struggling to keep his composure, a task made nigh impossible with the length of Shadow’s cock grinding up against his own. As he tried to hold still, however, Shadow couldn’t stop wriggling. Each shift made all three gasp and moan and set off another round of squirming, and so the cycle continued. It ended when Knuckles tensed up and groaned long and low, pumping Sonic full of his seed. In the sultry haze of his afterglow, Sonic’s mewls were the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. Although all three had truly lost track of time, feeling as if they drifted in a heavenly abyss, it was not long before Knuckles began to be overwhelmed. In the aftermath of his orgasm, the tight squeeze was becoming unbearably intense. He sighed, nuzzled against Sonic’s cheek, then attempted to pull back. The other two were having none of it. Sonic was in no shape to do any more than whine in protest, but Shadow did not hesitated to grab a handful of Knuckles’ quills and yank him back down. The echidna yelped, bracing his hands against the ground to keep from dropping his full weight on the two hedgehogs. When he regained his bearings, he grasped Shadow’s wrist in one hand and growled a warning. Shadow didn’t flinch, but rather snapped right back, “You’re finished when he is.”

Sonic refrained from weighing in, because he was suddenly distracted by a new arrival at the mouth of the cavern. His face lit up as bright as the dawn. “Mighty!” he said. Already purring, he positively vibrated with delight as Mighty strode over to join them.

Mighty crouched beside the amorous tangle, gently swatting Knuckles’ arm. “Let go,” he said. Knuckles reluctantly eased his grip on Shadow’s wrist. “You too.” Shadow considered it for a moment before finally releasing Knuckles’ quills, leaving rumpled red spines where his hand had once been. Only then did Mighty turn his attention to Sonic, lost in a blissful daze, cradled between two of his favorite people. Mighty cupped the prince’s cheek in his hand, and Sonic’s eyes drifted shut as he leaned into the fond touch.

“How are you feeling?” Mighty said. It wasn’t difficult to guess, but he wanted to hear it from Sonic nonetheless.

“Fuckin’ amazing,” Sonic said. “You should sit on my face.”

Mighty sputtered out a laugh, failing to disguise the flush that crept over his cheeks. Sonic’s grin only widened. He found it so precious that no matter how many times he invited Mighty to wreck him, his beloved blushed as if it was the first time. Mighty hesitated, although not for any lack of desire. They had already been attacked once, with barely any warning. It would be foolish to strip out of his armor and let himself be distracted by Sonic’s smart mouth. But in the split second it took to think about it, Sonic had already begun to give Mighty the pleading puppydog eyes of the truly needy. As Knuckles disengaged, rising up on shaky legs, he swatted the back of Mighty’s head as if to say ‘your turn.’ It seemed the decision had been made for him, but how could he have said no?

Excitement made Mighty clumsy as he unfastened his armor, setting aside the bulky plate without much care (although his mace and shield remained well within arm’s reach). Unwilling to sit quietly as they waited, Shadow began to roll his hips in shallow thrusts that left Sonic writhing. The relative emptiness was soon forgotten when Shadow gripped Sonic tight and sat up, and when the new angle caused Sonic’s dick to grind against Shadow’s pelvis with each movement. Mighty felt heat pool between his legs as he watched. Sonic, soon growing bored of the slow pace, straddled Shadow properly and began to ride. His thighs flexed as he rocked up and down, and if not for the sweat dampening his fur or the dazed delight on his face, none could tell that he had already been fucked energetically enough to leave a mere mortal bedridden for a week. Sonic’s endless energy was overwhelming enough when he hadn’t been dosed with liquid desperation. He bounced on Shadow’s cock like it was what he was born to do, moaning like he’d seen heaven. Mighty nearly tripped over himself trying to remove his last few layers.

Shadow was the first to notice as Mighty finally approached. Sonic was thoroughly preoccupied, and remained so until Shadow shoved him onto his back. Emerald eyes flew open, and then that shining grin was back on his face. If there was any doubt left in Mighty’s head that Sonic might not want this, that the draught had driven him completely out of his mind, those worries were dispelled by the delight in Sonic’s eyes. There were no more smart remarks before Mighty lowered himself to his knees. Sonic had other ways of showing off what he could do with his tongue.

Before Mighty had finished getting comfortable, Sonic was on him. Wet, open-mouthed kisses all along Mighty’s folds made him squeak and shudder. There was no hope of regaining his composure, because Sonic dragged his tongue along Mighty’s entrance and to the tip of his cock. Sonic knew Mighty’s body as well as he knew his own, and he was hardly in any mood for playful, patient teasing. All Mighty could do was brace his hands against the ground and focus on not snapping his prince’s neck between his thighs.

There was one brief reprieve as Shadow got back to work. Mighty was facing away from him, but he was extremely aware of how Sonic pulled away for just a moment as his breathing grew ragged. But only for a moment, and after that he was muffling his moans against Mighty’s sex. Mighty knew that whatever Sonic had been drugged with was potent, but it was one thing to know, and another to watch Sonic’s eyelids flutter as Shadow made him cum, just one more out of far too many too count. And he showed no sign of stopping. Even as his lips and tongue grew clumsy, he sucked Mighty’s cock like he was dying of thirst. For just a moment, Mighty wondered if it was worth trying to get his hands on some of that potion. Then he remembered that he could get Sonic to beg any damn time he wanted. As that thought crossed his mind, his head spun as he realized just how close he already was.

Mighty’s body quaked, his hips jerking helplessly. He spent another few futile seconds trying to hold back, then realized that holding back was the last thing he wanted. His thighs tensed, and Sonic moaned aloud as they squeezed either side of his face. He planted both hands on Mighty’s ass and ate like this was his last meal on death row. Mighty cried out his prince’s name and rode him until ecstasy blurred his vision. All he could see were two emerald eyes, overflowing with love.

It felt like ages before Mighty regained his wits. When he did, he relaxed his grip, giving Sonic just enough room to breathe. The prince slumped back, his eyes hazy, his ears drooping, his face smeared generously with Mighty’s juice. He was grinning as if he had never stopped. He closed his eyes, turning his head to press a kiss to Mighty’s inner thigh. Mighty could feel himself purring, but he could hear at least two others. There was a weight at his back, and he realized that Shadow was slumped against him. He too was sated and still, his forehead pressed to the smooth surface of Mighty’s shell. Mighty reached back to pat his knee. Dragged back to his senses, Shadow pulled away to give Sonic some space. Mighty decided to do the same.

The prince had been thoroughly defiled. His fur was rumpled, his body limp. His inner thighs were slick with two loads in addition to his own. He was utterly, obnoxiously pleased with himself. His purrs echoed throughout the cavern, and he barely needed to whimper before Mighty was gathering him up, wrapping Shadow’s (now hopelessly stained) cloak around him. Sonic made himself comfortable in Mighty’s lap, his body curled into a loose ball, his muzzle pressed against velvety fur. For a while, it seemed as if he was asleep. Then he said, “If that’s your idea of a rescue, I need to get kidnapped more often.” His knights’ protests were immediate and loud and sent Sonic into a fit of undignified laughter.


End file.
